


I've got a girl in the war

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks go by and nothing, she gets snippets of information from Stark and Barton but nothing solid about her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a girl in the war

_The rules are the first to go._

Sheild falls on a Tuesday. Darcy holes up with Jane and the Science bros when Jarvis puts the tower on lock down. Everyone runs about trying to make heads and tails of what's going on. Darcy just holds on to her Stark phone like its a lifeline as she prays to anyone that is willing to listen that Natasha is ok. 

Its silly to even think Natasha will even try to contact her. So she puts on a brave face and helps where she can but she keeps her phone on hand.  _Just in case._

Three weeks go by and nothing, she gets snippets of information from Stark and Barton but nothing solid about her girlfriend. 

"Chances are she went deep under ground. " Its Clint speak for  _She's not coming back._

Even the news is no help, not really and most of the time if she does watch it she ends up tossing the remote out of anger. The last time it hit Stark on the side of the head. He banned her from the TV room. 

Slowly a power shift happens, so slowly in fact Darcy didn't even notice it but Jane starts focusing on her instead of science. Making sure Darcy had eaten instead of staring at her phone or Stark pad for the entire day. An odd reversal of roles.

"Darcy you need to eat something." It sounds so weird for those words to come out of Jane's mouth but she concedes and makes toast with Nutella. 

Days blur into one another Darcy spends most of her time with Bruce, who doesn't mind that she is a little distant and Jane who keeps Darcy has distracted as possible so doesn't have time to miss Natasha. 

Three months and Darcy finally comes to terms with the fact Natasha isn't coming back anytime soon if ever, and for the first time in months she thinks she just might be ok.

That is until one evening Darcy catches a glimpse of the redhead on the news and it sends into a flury of emotions. From what she sees Natasha looks worn and all together frayed. God Darcy just wants to hold her. 

She cries her self to sleep that night. 

A few nights later she wakes to the sound of some one breaking into her apartment, she jumps and grabs her baseball bat and makes her way towards the living room. 

"Natasha?" She squeaks out as soon as she flips on the lights.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Natasha's voice is tired.

Darcy props the bat against the wall before running into her girlfriends outstretched arms. "I didn't think you were coming home." Darcy did nothing to hide the break in her voice.

"You are my home." Natasha tells her gently. "Had to make sure it was safe first."

If Darcy noticed Natasha was crying neither said a word.

 


End file.
